


522. A handkerchief to give in

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: I received the following prompt, and wanted to combine it with my Kasplon ass-eating fic:Ooooook. For the kink prompts I love accidental voyuerism. Can be any 3 losers of your choice. Just someone accidentally discovering a pair of somebodies getting busy and being unable to just WALK AWAY. Not realising that at least one of the individuals knows they are being watched until they're like "are you enjoying the show? you sure you dont want a closer look? ;}"





	522. A handkerchief to give in

"That's it, baby, spread your feet for me." As the space opened up between Eddie's legs, Mike knelt to the ground, smoothing his hands from the pale pink, ultra soft cuffs of Eddie's socks where they warmed his ankles, up his bare calves, ticklish knees, and up his thighs to cup his ass firmly. With Eddie bent over the bed at his waist, his ass was at the perfect height for Mike's mouth, which was watering at the sight. Eddie's sweet cock was hanging down between his legs, too cute and inviting to ignore, even though Mike's intent had been clear from sunrise.

 

Mike, a notoriously early riser, had only had the patience to wait ten minutes after waking, to pull Eddie from his side of the bed, up onto his chest and whisper hotly into his ear. About how they were going to go with the flow of the day, but no matter what else happened, Eddie was gonna get eaten out starting at 1pm sharp. Holding his cuddly, sleepy boy close enough he could feel when Eddie's cock grew hard in his briefs at Mike's promise, even mid-yawn. Promptly nuzzling into Mike's neck and rocking his hips forward once in silent agreement before drifting back to sleep.

 

Eddie had bravely approached him one night during a school dance all the Losers had attended STAG, and gave Mike a cup of punch before pursing his lips together and scrunching up his little nose, looking altogether like he was about to tell Mike about some idiotic thing he'd heard that day, but instead said, 'Here. Thought you might be thirsty.' Mike had opened his mouth to thank him, but caught himself with a smile when Eddie continued, not-quite looking Mike in the eye, to Mike's surprise, '...You know, if we didn't go to stupid Derry High, I'd be asking you to dance right about now,' before huffily retreating to the corner in which Ben and Bill had been watching Stanley and Beverly dance to some odd Hippies song they weren't meant to understand was about sex. Mike's smile didn't fade, exactly. Just grew more confused as he stood there, face going tight with questions he wasn't given the chance to ask.

Richie, whom Mike had been waiting for while hovering near the stereo system they were about to high-jack with a mix of Richie's own, came in from the cold with tape in hand, just in time to see Mike gawking and Eddie hastily walking away. 'Pipsqueak try to talk you out of it? Or was he just jealous you and I were gonna get detention together without 'im?'

'Uh... Something like that,' Mike had answered, face twitching, brow furrowing as he took a sip, suddenly thirsty, after all. 'Wasn't really planning on getting caught.'

'Hey, that's alright, pal. Guess it _is_ just my name on the tape, anyhow. I'll take the rap. Now here, take this for me so I can go sweet talk the chaperones. At least let me confuse 'em a little. Maybe I can convince 'em I _lost_ that tape.'

From that night, going forward, Mike had felt a lot less lonely. Especially once he figured out how to ask Eddie if he could be his. It had evolved to such pleasant mornings, and afternoons such as this.

 

Dipping his head down to lick up from the tip of Eddie's slowly leaking cock, to his hole, Mike eagerly spread his tongue wide, once he got there, pushing apart Eddie's cheeks to spread wide, nose pressed to just below Eddie's tailbone, where it was soft. Eddie's gasp at the tease to his head turned into a bit-back groan as he felt Mike making him purposefully wet, lapping at him in slow, pointed strokes of his tongue.

"Love you, Mikey," Eddie pushed out from between his lips while he still could, before pulling his lower lip into his mouth and imprinting it with white to keep himself quiet. While he had enough coherency. Especially since he knew Mike would want to decide when and how he came, and begging for more wouldn't do him any good. Maybe just pull Mike's tongue off of him, when Mike chose to respond. The opposite of what Eddie'd want.

Smiling to himself, Mike pulled back just enough to kiss, open-mouthed, at Eddie's hole, before sitting back on his heels, trailing one thumb down to trace circles over Eddie as he said, sweet and low, "I love you too, baby. Think I should draw this out until someone comes looking for us?" Eddie flushed hot at that, and shook his head despite the fact Mike knew very well Eddie didn't mind if any one of their friends saw him like this. He'd grown into someone who didn't see vulnerability as a bad thing, nor sexuality, for that matter. "No?" Mike asked, tone mocking, before he tapped at Eddie's hip and said, "I need your hankie, sweetheart. Almost forgot."

"My -? But I need those for my glasses..." Eddie said face scrunching up as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Well, today you'll have to settle for your shirt, babe. Don't wanna get cum on Ben's bed and floor." Then he smirked, adding on second thought, "Actually, I'm sure you _do_ , but it'd be a little rude, so -"

"More rude than getting off on his bed?" Eddie asked, incredulous, laughing with his eyes. He wasn't objecting, however, and reached into the pocket of the blazer he'd taken off and laid on the bed, where it now rested beside his palm.

Mike took the pale pink kerchief, answering with, "I'd say so. You didn't get upset at him when he stayed at ours and you walked in on him in the shower, did you?"

Eddie's brow twitched at the memory, but more so how ludicrous it would have been for him to get angry about _that_. "No, but that's a little different."

"Yeah," Mike laughed, "Because he had water to wash away the evidence."

With a snort, Eddie pushed his hips back slightly, reminding Mike of what he already knew: Eddie's ass was there to be eaten, thank you. Mike didn't give in, as tempting as it was, but instead bit his thumbs into the meat of Eddie's ass, dipping down until he was teasing at two points of his hole. Eddie hissed quietly, head dropping. "I think you're overestimating me if you think I'd have even been bothered had he cum on our bedding."

A warm smile spread over Mike's face, eyes going bright. He had to reward Eddie for that much. His tongue joined the intersect of his thumbs, brushing raw and long over Eddie's hole, first before going in. Burying his face against Eddie's ass, open mouthed, teeth lightly grazing over Eddie's sensitive skin. The groan that erupted from Eddie's chest was shaky and worn-sounding, already. So weak for the way Mike ate at him.

"You know, cumulatively, I think we've all caught each other getting off..." Eddie started, a sigh falling from his lips as Mike's tongue licked warm up his perineum and then circled over his hole. Enough of a distraction to make him lose his train of thought.

"Not me; I haven't been," Mike told him, eyebrow arched, cocky.

"What?" Eddie breathed out, looking back at Mike, incredulous. "You have _so_."

"Eddie, you don't count," Mike said around a laugh, before tickling Eddie with just the tip of his tongue. A tease to see if Eddie'd lay down the chance to argue, in order to beg.

As expected, he did not. "Do too! If I catch you watching porn and _I_ wasn't invited? I count."

"We've been together for three - _Oh_ , I see. You _want_ to have caught me. Alright sweetheart, you did. You absolute voyeur, you." Mike's smirk deepened even has he lowered his mouth again, watching appreciatively as Eddie flushed red and turned a petulant face back toward Ben's headboard. He opened his mouth wide, tongue tracing over the skin there, the slick of his spit taking various shapes.

Eddie pressed his forehead into the bed spread, trying to will away his embarrassment even as his body arched, trying to get Mike to impale him. The teasing was fine, but his cock was practically starting to drip with the angle it was positioned. The longer they stayed here, the less likely it was his hankie would do the job. "Well," Eddie said, finally finding a string of thought to balance on, as his toes curled into the floor within his socks, "You - you've caught people too, haven't you? Doesn't that make you a voyeur too?"

Mike's chest was full and warm, at Eddie's need to maintain his pride, even as his body was begging for more on his behalf. Chuckling a hot breath over the shine he left behind, Mike watched, pleased, as Eddie's hole clenched tighter at the feeling. Then lifted his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Eddie had turn to look at him, clearly trying to school his face from disappointment to accusation. Maybe he just hadn't thought Mike would actually stop...

"Honestly?" Mike asked, dipping his thumbs down to massage at the soft skin behind Eddie's balls, his own face growing heated at the sweet expression that befell Eddie's face, "I don't know what I am. Whatever it's called, I think I'm most interested in getting _you_ caught."

"Oh," Eddie breathed out, voice shaky.

Smile growing soft, Mike kissed Eddie's tailbone, and then lifted Eddie's cock with one hand, examining the flush of it, just how pretty and needy it'd gotten with a few strokes of his tongue. "Looks like maybe you're an exhibitionist too, huh?" Mike swirled the tip of his finger over the head of Eddie's cock, collecting the clear dribbles of precum that had gathered there. "See, baby? Open your mouth for me." Mike let Eddie view his slickened fingers very shortly before arching his fingers up and onto Eddie's tongue. Giving him a taste of the salty goodness.

"Want Benny to see you?" Mike asked, chest swelling further as Eddie closed his eyes and moaned around Mike's fingers. His other hand left Eddie's cheeks, encircling around Eddie's cock, to begin stroking him. "I think that's a 'yes'," Mike laughed, voice deep and gravelly. "I _knew_ you were trying to get us found... Asking for a blowjob while you sit on the washer at a public laundromat isn't exactly subtle, but you didn't have to wait for _me_ to suggest we do it at a friend's house. Not to mention, I think you rode my dick _extra_ hard back when you saw Ben in the shower, so don't even act like -"

"Mikey, _please_ ," Eddie panted around Mike's fingers, drool slipping down them and his chin, both.

"So messy," Mike tsked, using the back of his hand to collect the dribble of spit, to wipe on the back of his pants. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing. But lift up for me..." he instructed. Eddie raised up on his tip-toes more, loosing Mike's fist only to have two hands splay over his ass again, mouth dipping down once more. "Good boy. Now, you have to hold that there, Eddie. No moving, right?"

He couldn't see Eddie nodding, but he could sense it. New Eddie would be pliant enough at this point to listen full-well.

 

Mike was close enough to the door, and not nearly as in his own world as Eddie. So when the door opened with barely a whisper more than a _whoosh_ of air, Mike could sense it. And he waited, continuing to suck at Eddie, tongue him deeper. Would let Eddie have his fantasy fulfilled at a later date when Mike would cup his face and tell him what had happened while he was so busy moaning into his arm.

The expectation was that he would feel the door close just as quickly. That whomever it was that had come to check on them, or get something, would realize Mike and Eddie were very much not fighting, after all, and simply needed a few minutes more before they'd join the party like the rest. But no such thing occurred. Well, surely they realized the fight was made up, by now. Or at least in the past. But the door didn't close. And if Mike had his wits about him, he could hear labored breathing as well, coming from behind them.

Maybe it was no accident that the Losers all kept walking in on each other.

Preemptively, Mike began to placate Eddie by rubbing a soothing circle into his backside with his palm. Before he allowed his mouth to pull away enough to ask, without looking at whomever was at the door, "Would you like a closer look, there?"

At that, Eddie had turned to look at him, askance, brows furrowed. What the fuck was Mike talking ab - "Oh my god! Ben!"

Mike's head lilted to the side, soft and pleased expression on his face at how apologetic Eddie looked, ready to scramble up and get himself covered. Not realizing that clearly Ben had been enjoying the show. "Baby," Mike hushed softly, turning to look at his outed friend. He'd meant to give them a chance to snap the door close, neither of them the wiser about who'd been watching, but... "Ben," Mike greeted, body still mostly in the way of Eddie's sensitive bits. Censoring him as he gripped at Eddie's hips to keep him still, where he was. "How's about it?"

Ben was bright read, mouth hovering open, and caught in silence. He swallowed harshly, Eyes glistening just slightly, maybe from shame. Undue, of course. They were in _his_ room, after all. And he was perfectly welcome. "I - I'm so sor-"

Shaking his head, Mike offered a sympathetic smile. "Unnecessary. Actually, me and Eddie were just chatting a little bit ago and -"

" _Mike_ ," Eddie said, strained.

"- We were kind of hoping this would happen. Clearly Eddie didn't actually _expect_ it," he explained, in smooth acknowledgement of Eddie's lack of surety. "But he knows he doesn't have to let it go any farther..." Mike's eyes met Eddie's then. Once, that was, Eddie tore his own from Ben. He watched Eddie take in a deep breath, and nod his agreement. Rather than saying his safe word. At which point they all could've apologized in unison and moved forward.

"Right," Mike continued, turning a bright smile on Ben's still-confused face. "So? Wanna see how pretty he is up close?" Mike was already using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe up the spit that hadn't already dried during their unexpected break. "You know, Eddie does laser treatments... Moisturizes. Why, he even added a little toothpaste after washing this morning... It's an opportunity I know _I_ wouldn't take for granted." Mike's face grew even brighter, and more amused, as Eddie groaned softly, burying an flustered face into his arms. "No pressure though. In fact, we can leave it here, if you prefer."

Ben glanced behind him, looking out toward his living room and kitchen where the others were still presumably gathered. Then back, and eased himself in, quietly shutting the door behind him. "I don't want to interrupt..."

"You won't be," Eddie sighed, face burning. "Please?"

Mike tossed a wink Ben's way. "The boy said please. And you've already got _my_ permission."

With his fingers coming to a steeple in front of him, cheeks still rosy, Ben said quietly, "I haven't really done it much before..." But he sounded like he was at least willing... wanting to try.

Not about to let Ben back out because of a lack of experience that would only stretch on into _continued_ lack of experience, Mike gave Eddie's ass a reassuring squeeze, and then rose from his knees. Moving swiftly behind Ben, and taking him by the shoulders to guide him in between Eddie's legs. "It's alright, Ben. I've got him all riled up for you. And no one said he had to cum just from your mouth. Besides, I'm here as backup." Ben nodded, exhaling a steadying breath against Eddie's goose-pimpled skin.

Once Ben was kneeling in his stead, Mike spread Eddie's cheeks again, on Ben's behalf. Smiling quietly to himself as Ben gripped the bedding at the sides of Eddie's hips. Apparently too nervous to touch elsewhere. Like it might be too intimate, despite the fact that he was - hopefully - about to bury his tongue in Eddie's pretty, pink asshole.

Eddie was shaking slightly in anticipation, muscles twitching beneath his skin as he felt the accidentally brush of Ben's thumbnails near the dip of his hips.

"You're good Ben..." Mike whispered, getting his mouth low and near Ben's ear. "You don't have to do any more than you want. But I know you wanna at least try it."

"Kay. I'm gonna... Eddie?"

Nodding, Eddie shifted his hips back invitingly, and then let a high-pitched sound of surprise fall from between his bitten lips when Ben licked a full stripe upward. His stomach was swarming with butterflies, tears in his eyes at how overwhelmed he was. He'd never really cum from being rimmed, alone, although he'd gotten close, due to Mike's dedication. But with everything that was happening, Eddie wouldn't be surprised if today was the day.

He could tell by the callouses, obviously, the second Mike had put his hands back on him. However, knowing that Mike's mouth was no longer on him made him miss his touch all the same. "Mike," Eddie whined, as Ben began leaving kitten lick after kitten lick over his sensitive rim.

"You're okay, baby," Mike told him, eyebrows twitching in confusion at Eddie's plea.

"Need you," Eddie countered, subsequently letting out a long sigh as the heat of Ben's mouth found one of his balls. Eddie could've easily gotten too loud, as Ben engulfed him, and swallowed around him, had he not quickly moved to bite into the back of his hand.

Mike was torn. He was helping Ben... enjoying the view more than anything. Ben's soft cheeks in-between Eddie's.... Couldn't have asked for anything better. How could he deny the pull at his heart strings, though? While Ben rolled Eddie around in his mouth, and then moved to the other, Mike leaned down to kiss the top of his head, simultaneously lifting Ben's hands to replace his, on Eddie's ass. Ben moaned around Eddie appreciatively. Apparently having thought he needed permission to touch Eddie that way.

"So good, Benny... Keep taking care of him. Tap out if you need to and I'll be there. He likes it deep, kay?" Once again, Ben nodded in acceptance, Eddie falling out of his mouth. Mike was pleased, flushing down to his chest when he caught sight of Ben pointing his tongue, and going right at it. A low moan rumbled out from Eddie's chest, where it was pressed into the bed, and Mike let loose a chuckle at Eddie's clear satisfaction.

"He's good, huh sweetheart?" Mike asked, pulling Eddie's head up gently, by the hair. He kissed Eddie's forehead, then began maneuvering onto his back, handling Eddie until he was resting with his head over Mike's abdomen, hands clutching at Mike, not of mind to resist wrinkling or even catching his shirt, within his tiny fingers and nails. No longer having his hand to sink his teeth into, to drown out his moans, Eddie was panting against Mike, while Mike brush fingers through Eddie's hair, petting all the way to the nape of his neck. "You gonna cum for him, Eddie?"

Frantically, Eddie whined out a, "Yes."

That, in combination with all the other needy little noises Eddie was making, made Ben more than a little eager to do his best. And he noticed that the sloppier - the looser his mouth was, the more Eddie was shaking in pleasure against him. He was gaining more confidence by the second, thumbs biting down into the pert squish of Eddie's ass, the butt of his palms steadily pushing them up and apart so that Eddie's skin was pulled tight and sensitive.

The ring of muscle squeezing around his tongue wasn't a sensation that Ben was familiar with, but he liked it nonetheless. Found himself steadily growing harder in his pants as he reveled in the taste of Eddie. There _was_ a faint hint of peppermint there. And a bit of clove that Ben found familiar. He recognized it to be akin to how Mike's breath after _he'd_ just brushed his teeth. It was good, and thrilling, and Ben just couldn't believe his luck to have been encouraged by the others to come check on Mike and Eddie, only to be invited to do _this_ of all things.

Face nuzzled close, Ben had his eyes closed in concentration, the sides of his thighs pressed to Eddie's ankles. Eventually, as Eddie's mewling grew louder - enough that Ben worried he would be heard and call the other's attention - Ben decided that as much as he'd love to have Eddie cum just like this, his tongue was beginning to ache, and they should probably hurry, anyway...

As Mike continued to pet at Eddie's hair, doing absolutely nothing to keep him quiet - an amused grin permanently stretched over his face, Ben let his dominant hand fall from Eddie's ass to his cock. He stroked Eddie off as he swirled his tongue with all the more vigor, feeling Eddie twitch in his hold.

"Oh! _God_ ," Eddie called, surprised by the influx of pleasure flowing through him not that Ben's fist was tight around his cock, wet from the saliva that was escaping down from his crack, to cover part of his erection, and picking up the precum dripping from the head of his cock.

"Shhh," Mike said, shuddering around a laugh as his chest rumbled with it. "Jesus, babyboy. Just wanna get caught by _everyone_ today, don't you?"

Eddie moaned, sinking his teeth into Mike's top, not denying the accusation so much as love-drunkenly nodding his agreement, looking altogether like a puppy with Mike's shirt caught between his teeth.

Even as Ben worried about what Mike seemed amused to contemplate, he moaned against Eddie. Face heating with pride and happiness knowing that Eddie was feeling so good, and so careless.

He pulled away just enough to lick up and down Eddie's cock quickly. Tonguing the slit and humming pleased at the saltiness. Getting it nice and slick to stroke Eddie to completion. Eddie's next moan alighting Ben with a _need_.

The ache of his mouth didn't matter at all to him, as he sunk back in, hand moving up Eddie's length until Eddie's balls were going tight and he was endlessly keening into Mike's chest, cumming down across the hanky that'd been half-pinned there by his own thighs, and down onto the floor. Eddie's cheek was squeezing tight in the hand that still remained, muscle tight around Ben's tongue as he relentlessly circled Eddie's hole, and ring of his fingers continuing to pull Eddie's orgasm from him until Eddie was whimpering shaky 'fuck's out into their thick air of his bedroom.

On the last stroke down, Ben collected the hanky from under Eddie, gently releasing his mouth from Eddie's backside, panting, himself, as he lackadaisically began wiping at the floor, cleaning up the mess he'd caused. _Him_. Ben was practically giddy, as tired and simultaneously wired as he was in that moment.

"Wow, Ben..." Mike said, low, arching his head to look at Ben from across Eddie's back. Sounds like the world was missing out... Hopefully someday soon we can return the favor. But _first_ ," Mike started, tone shifting into one oh-so-gentle, as he lifted Eddie's face by the chin, "I have to convince Eddie not to panic if everyone outside this room welcomes us back with smirks. Because he was _so_ loud. Huh, baby?" Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, face dropping to the side of Mike's hold, face burying even tighter into Mike's chest than before, on an embarrassed whine. "I know, beautiful, but it's gotta happen someday. And I don't really feel like sneaking out Ben's window and leaving him to do all the explaining. That just wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"No," Eddie groaned, lifting his head to peer back. "Thank you, Ben," Eddie said, bashful, but warm, when Ben just smiled at him softly, saliva pretty all over his pink-splotched face. "Can we all use your bathroom to wash up a little, first?"

"Mm! Oh, yeah, of course. I... Thank _you_ guys."

"Sorry we used your bedroom for nefarious purposes," Eddie told him, rolling his eyes up to look at Mike as if to put the blame.

Ben laughed softly, rising on shaky legs. "That's - that's alright I guess."

Mike washed his face first, once Ben and Eddie both had been given warm washcloths, and then went to double check that nothing was left behind on the floor or bed. He corrected his shirt as much as he could, and then helped Eddie dress. Kissing at his hip bones as he situated Eddie's pants over his hips, from on the hardwood. Ben even helped by pulling a replacement hankie out of his bureau for Eddie to wear as a pocket square, promising to wash the other and get it back to him the next time they saw each other. Which, Mike assured him, would be sooner rather than later if he had anything to say about it.

"Ready to face the music boys?" Mike asked, hand on the knob. Neither one looked particularly dedicated, and they were both blushing too hard to provide any kind of cover, but... So be it. At least Mike was enjoying himself.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what are titles


End file.
